deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:So-Pro Warrior/Team Nolan North vs Team Keith David
Will be Taking a 1 Battle Break from the Nostalgia Tournament Team Nolan North: Nathan Drake: The Famous Treasure Hunter who has fought through Pirates, Agents, and Private Military Armies to discover Treasure and Hidden Cities like El Dorado, Shangri-La, and The Atlantis of the Sands. ''' '''Will Grey: The US Air Force and Ace Pilot who became trapped inside the Bermuda Triangle and helps the Survivors Battle the Watchers with the assistance of a Jet Pack. Doctor Edward Richtofen: The sociopath and a sadistic Nazi scientist who fights against Nazi Zombies along with a American, Japanese, and Russian. VS.. Team Keith David Sgt. Foley: The US Army Ranger who lead the 1st Battalion 75th Ranger Regiment against Russian Soldiers when the US was invaded. Captain David Anderson: The original Captain of the SSV Normandy who lead the Human Resistance against the Reapers while his friend Commander Shepard was gathering a Army to fight the Reapers. Thel Vadam: 'The Sangheili 'now 'known as the Arbiter who lead the Rebel Elites of the Covenant and assisted the UNSC in battling the Covenant and The Flood fighting side by side with Master Chief. WHO IS DEADLIEST Sgt. Foley vs Nathan Drake David Anderson vs Edward Richtofen The Arbiter vs Will Grey Warriors in Action (No Videos could be found for the other warriors) Battle Notes It Will Be a Team Battle Vote Based on Setting Above. Nathan Drake vs Sgt. Foley Edward Richtofen vs David Anderson Will Grey vs The Arbiter Battleground *Will be in the Bermuda Triangle: The Setting of Dark Void. Meaning Open Space for the use of the Jetpack and a Forest Area. Other Notes *With Trees involved in Battleground Drake can use his Climbing Skills to climb Trees to get a sniping like point *Arbiter will have Camoflauge Ability but will be limited to 1 Use Only as The Bermuda Triangle's "Powers" have damaged it Setting *Will Grey will be at a Survivor Camp when Nathan Drake and Edward Richtofen are transported there and agree to help the Survivors Battle the Watchers *Team Keith David will arrive Later when they are also transported into the Bermuda Triangle and the Watchers trick them into fighting Team Nolan North. Personal Edges Nathan Drake vs Sgt. Foley: EDGE Team Nolan North - While Sgt. Foley has US Army Ranger Training. Nathan Drake has faced powerful foes both human and supernatural beings like Lazarevic when he drank from the Resin from the Pool making him near invincible. Edward Richtofen vs David Anderson: EDGE Team Keith David - Anderson is more well trained, has faced foes much more powerful and smarter the the Zombies, and is more physclogically Healthy. Will Grey vs The Arbiter: EDGE Team Nolan North - While The Arbiter's weapons are much more advanced Will has the edge thanks to the Jetpack which will keep him out of range of most Team Keith Davids weapons and has built in Machine Guns to rain down fire from the air. EDGE Team Nolan North: While all of Team Keith David is comprised of all well trained solders Team Nolan North has this thanks to Drake's Experience and Hand-to-Hand fighting expertise, and Will Grey's Jetpack that will rain down fire from the sky. Prolouge In the Bermuda Triangle Will Grey and the Survivors are preparing for an attack on the Watchers. Meanwhile on the Moon.. The Zombie Survivors are waiting for Richtofen to finish reparing a teleporter. "Hurry the Hell up Richtofen!!!" Dempsey yells "I am working as fast as I can." Richtofen replies Just then the teleporter's lights turn green and Richtofen quickly runs in and closes the door. Dempsey look behind him and notices Richtofen and runs to the teleporter. "Richtofen what are you doing?" Dempsey says as he bangs on the door "Sorry Dempsey there's only room for me in here bye bye now." Richtofen says and laughs as he activates the teleporter. "Richtofen!!!!" Dempsey yells into the air just as the Zombies overwhelm Takeo and Nikolai and kill the three soldiers. Meanwhile in the Jungles of Peru... Drake and his friend Sully are on the run from Mercenaries after Drake steals back a strange idol he found in a nearby temple. "Come on kid we cross the bridge and cut it we are home free." Sully says "Yeah, Yeah just try to keep up old man." Drake says The bridge is soon in sight and the duo run across the bridge. While running the Mercenaries catch up and open fire on Drake and Sully. "Sully go I'll give you some cover!" Drake says and takes out his 92FS and fires at the mercenaries. Sully makes it across the bridge and calls "Nate come on let's go!" Sully yells "I'm coming" Drake yells however as soon as Drake starts to run he trips over a loose board and almost falls off the bridge but he is able to hold on. "DRAKE!" Sully yells. Just then the leader of the Mercenaries comes into view and sees Nathan dangling on the bridge and grins. The leader then takes out his machete and cuts the ropes supporting the bridge. Nathan starts falling to the canyon floor. "AHHHHH oh man let's see if there's something useful in this thing." Drake says Drake opens the idol and then a strange light blinds him and Sully looks down and sees the light. Sully covers his eyes and when the light disappears he looks down to see no sign of Drake. Back at the Survivor Base.... Will and the Survivors gear up and are about to move out when a strange light opens up in front of them. The Survivors point there weapons to the portal thinking the Watchers are attacking when out of the portal Nathan Drake and Edward Richtofen come out. They stand up and are greeted with guns to the face when Will tells the Survivors to stand down. "Who are you guys?" Will asks "My name is Dr. Edward Richtofen." Richtofen replies "Call me Nathan Drake. Where am I?" Drake asks "Drake, and Richtofen you two seem like you don't know each other anyways my name is Will Grey." Will says 'Welcome to the inside of the Bermuda Triangle." Will says "The what?" Richtofen says "The Bermuda Triangle you have got to be kidding I may have seen places that have been called not real but the Bermuda Triangle is definetly just a myth but the inside of it uhuh no way." Drake says "Yeah well better believe it now. Where did you guys come from?" Will asks "Well I was in Peru when I opened this Idol I got from a Temple and next thing I know I'm here." Drake says "What about you?" Will asks Richtofen. "Well me and some "friends of my were fighting off a horde of Zombies when they told me to get inside a teleporting machine. They said that they would be right behind me but they sacrificed themselves to save my life." Richtofen says (lying) "What are you doing here anyway Will?" Drake asks 10 Minutes Later... Will has explained the situation to both Nathan and Richtofen and the three make a plan to help each other and the Survivors out and battle the Watchers so they could find a way bacck to their worlds. A Couple Days Later... In Washington D.C. (Year 2016) "Let's GO Let's GO!!!" Sgt. Foley yells The Battle for Washington D.C. has tuned in favor of the US Military. After the victory of recapturing the White House the US Army Ranger's 1st Battalion 75th Ranger Regiment has the Russian soldiers on the run. Foley is leading the charge against the Russian soldiers occypying the Lincoln Memorial. "Come on Soldiers let's teach these Russians not to mess with the Rangers" Sgt. Foley yells As Foley runs towards the Lincoln Memorial two Rangers in front of hin get gunned down by a MG and Foley takes out a Grenade and tosses it. The Grenade explosion kills the Russian's manning the MG and Foley guns down the three remaining with his SCAR-H. Foley waves at his men to keep on moving forward when just then he hears a clicking sound and looks down to see a pin pulled out Russian Grenade. "$h!t." Foley says and tries to run away when all of a sudden he is pulled in by a strange portal that appears out of nowhere. Meanwhile in the Future... Captain Anderson rallies the soldiers of the Asari, the Krogan, Turians, Salarians, Geth, Quarians, and the Humans and orders them to attack the Reapers. The final battle to determine the galaxy is turning in favor of the army Shepard has assembled as the Repaers on the ground are standing no chance against the might of the Galaxy to save not only the Earth but all of the races. Anderson moves in on the the portal to the Citadel while a Reaper ship lands and starts blasting all of the forces moving in on it. Anderson is able to enter the portal after Shepard has just entered but soemthing happens. On The Home of the Elites... The Arbiter aka Thel Vadam has just returned home along with the rest of the Sangheili after the War with the Humans ends with the Covenent and the Flood destroyed and now they have peace with the Humans. The Arbiter looks out of the Hangar at him homeworld below. Just then a strange portal opens up behind him and the Arbiter is pulled in. Back in the Bermuda Triangle.. Three portals open up and out of them Sgt. Foley, Captain Anderson, and The Arbiter fall out of them. The Arbiter is the first to recover and looks up to see the Humans. He charges at them and picks up Captain Anderson and rams him against a tree. "Why havr you brought me here Human!" The Arbiter asks "What are you?" Anderson asks Foley hits the Arbiter of the back with the but end of his SCAR. The Arbiter lets go of Anderson, turns around and roars at Foley. Foley stumbles back and falls on his legs. The Arbiter takes out his Energy Sword and is about to kill Foley when he hears the sound of a gun behind him "Don't even think about it." Anderson says "Why have you brought me here human?" The Arbiter asks "Listen whatever you are I don't know what you are talking." Anderson asks Just then the Watchers come out of hiding. "Listen you two I don't know who any of you are or what your doing here but I have a feeling that these guys here might know." Foley says The Watchers tell the 3 soldiers a lie saying how they are trapped there and that the Survivors are the bad guys and are killing all of them and that they recently received help from 3 strange men who came from the outside world. Beliving the lie the 3 of them decide to help the Watchers and move out to find these three men and kill them. The Battle Team North: x3 Team Keith: x3 Team North is out on patrol looking for any signs of either Survivors or Watchers, Meanwhile Team Keith has set out to kill Team North after being told a lie by the Watchers. The two teams walk through the thick forest looking for signs of each other. Team Keith is able to spot Team North first and they set up a ambush. Anderson takes aim with his M-15 Vindicator while Foley aims with his SCAR-H and the Arbiter his Type-51 Carbine. Team North is unaware of Team Keith when Nathan looks into the trees and happens to see some lights shine off of The Arbiter's Armor and quickly tells the others to get behind the tree. Team Keith opens up on Team North but Team North is able to get into cover. Drake retunrs fire with is AK-47, Richtofen his Spatsz-447+, and Will with his Liberator at Team Keith. The two teams continue to fire at each other for 5 minutes. When Drake gets and idea and starts climbing up the tree he is behind. As he reaches the top he is able to get a clear view of Team Keith. Foley fires off the las t shots of his SCAR-H and switches to his M9 and fires at Team North's position. However Drake lines up a shot with his AK-47 and fires at Sgt. Foley who is killed with a bullet to the head . The Arbiter looks up and sees Drake and fires his Carbine but Drake is able to dodge and get off of the tree in time. Richtofen takes out his Ray Gun and runs screaming at Team Keith firing his Ray Gun and the Arbiter's position. However Anderson fires his Vindicator and kills Rictofen . Will and Drake retreat and Anderson and The Arbiter follow them. Arbiter stops behind a tree and fires off some shots at Drake and Will but he misses and tosses his Carbine aside for his Energy Sword and chases after them. Anderson is cautiously moving through the brush when he hears a twig snap behind him and gets behind a tree as Will fires his Liberator and quickly runs off into the forest with Anderson firing his Vindivator after him . But soon he gets back behind the tree as Drake shoots his 92FS at Anderson covering Will's retreat. Anderson gets back out of cover after the shots stop and runs after Team North. Anderson arrives in an open field and cautiously looks in every direction for signs of Team North. After stepping a couple of feet into the open field he receives shots all around him but sees no sign of the shots from the tree lines. He looks up to see Will firing the machine guns on his Jetpack at Anderson who gets behind cover and fires at Will who dodges the shots and makes Anderson unload the last of his rounds. Anderson takes out his M-3 Predator and waits for the right moment as Will turns around and starts flying towards Anderson. Anderson takes ccareful aim and as Will starts firing his guns again Anderson fires off a couple of shots from his M-3 Predator and two of the shots are able to damage the Jetpack. Will loses control of the Jetpack and Will screams as the Jetpack makes him crash into the ground . Anderson puts his pistol away as he notices that he had been hit a two times on his right arm and starts to walk off when Drake jumps out from behind Anderson and kicks him in the back. Anderson puts his fist up and so does Drake. The two engage in a Hand-to-Hand combat but Drake is able to gain the upper hand. Drake lands a right hook into Anderson's face and Anderson lands on his stomach and he begins to bleed from his nose. Drake walks up and is about to put a bullet in Anderson's head when he hears somehing behind him and tunrs around to see nothing there. But Drake notices how the Grass is going down as if someone is right in front of him. Drake aims and fires at where the grass is down and notices that he is hitting the Arbiter. The Arbiter's armor however protects the Arbiter and he takes out his Energy Sword. The Arbiter cuts the barrel of the gun and stabs Drake right through the stomach . The Arbiter sheaths his sword and helps up Anderson and the two of them yell in victory. Winner: Team Keith David Final Stats Nathan Drake 71%-29% Sgt. Foley Edward Richtofen 36%-64% David Anderson Will Grey 45%-55% The Arbiter Final NN-KD 2,046-'2,954' Expert's Opinion: Team Keith David won becasue all of the members had has training in each of there militaries thus possesing the better training and two of them had faced off against foes far more powerful then and of Team Nolan's North's had faced. Category:Blog posts